bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
Event Description "The city is overflowing with love! Yay, it's because the incomparable Cupid has decided to visit your city! The citizens are overjoyed, but there's a problem - Cupid has carelessly lost all his arrows! Quickly, start helping this gold-locked boy, and the citizens will share with you all the necessary weapons." This Boss Fight has been seen on the following dates: * February 15 (?) - March 3, 2016 * February 17 - 26, 2017 Resources Needed to Participate "Did you hear? Cupid has come to our city! Can you help me? There's this incredible lady; she's smart, beautiful and caring. And I ... Well, you understand. If I give you a weapon for Cupid, will you put in a good word for me?" Five Crystal Hearts are needed to start helping Cupid. Resources can be acquired before or during the battle. Resources can be collected from citizens walking around your city. It takes 5 to collect from one citizen, which produces 1 Crystal Heart, and one resource. The most common items that can be collected in this way are the . The more powerful weapons are possible, but rare. Crystal Hearts can also be purchased for 1. As is usual with boss fights, the first time you trade a citizen for resources, you will get more, a kind of starter kit. In my case, I got three 10 Crystal Hearts, and a Cupid's Arrow. The Boss Fight You need a Crystal Heart to draw Cupid's attention. Prove to him that your intentions are serious! You can start your own game, accept invitations from friends, or find open games and join them. 8,500 points of energy must be supplied by your team in 5+ hours. Up to five team members may join each fight. After resources are used, Cupid will sometimes "talk" ... speech balloons will pop up with phrases in them. These balloons only appear for a few seconds. Victory "Yay! You've helped Cupid bring together all the loving hearts in your city! Cupid greatly appreciates your help, and for a time he will be giving you treasure boxes! Press on the box icon to see the reward up close." Defeat "Alas, you weren't able to help Cupid bring the holiday of love to your city. But don't worry, you'll have better luck next time!" Rewards Rewards shown below are totals. The rewards are split between the winning team members based on the percentage of points contributed to the rescue. * 200 * 25,000 * 2,500 In addition to a proportional share of the basic rewards, members of the team receive additional rewards, depending on their rank within the team. "Before he flies away, Cupid will give you treasure boxes. The more you contributed to the victory, the bigger your share of the reward. You will find incredible items in these boxes, items every good businessman should have!" * Top contributor: Receives one "Cupid's Treasures" box every 10 minutes for 1 h 15 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Cupid's Treasures" box every 10 minutes for 45 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Cupid's Treasures" box every 10 minutes for 25 m. * Remaining active team members: one "Cupid's Treasures" box. * Team members with very minor contributions to the victory will receive ? (wait times and total times were cut in half from 2016 to 2017) Cupid's Treasures Potential rewards from a "Cupid's Treasures" box include: * R-Module of Busy Cupid * R-Module of Priceless Love * R-Module of Devotion * R-Module of Winged Happiness * M-Module of Happiness * Recipe: M-Module of Profit * Recipe: M-Module of Energy * Recipe: M-Module of Happiness * Geologic reconnaissance * Free Box * Big Hammer * Gold Coin * Silver Coin * Copper Coin * Elite Ruby * Crash Effort * Mr. Boar, Economist (-15%) * Discount Card (-5%) * Tool Case * Tool Box * Time certificate for 20 mins * Lense Fragment * Residence Permit +200 * Residence Permit +50 * Cheap Land (-25%) * Great Luck Bonus * Standart Luck Bonus * Master Class Bonus * Advertising Campaign Bonus * Concert by Request Bonus * Bronze Gear Wheel * Lense * Tax Assessment * Blowtorch * Industrial Glue * (amount not specified) * (amount not specified) * Residence Permit +500 * Pump Competition Earning Points Use weapons: * Valentine's Day Card (1 point) * Pastry (2 points) * Red Rose (3 points) * Amur's Arrow (5 points) (this is how it is listed, though it is called "Cupid's Arrow" elsewhere * Love Pills (7 points) * Love Potion (10 points) Help Cupid to bring love to your city! (50 points) Points calculations: "When you fight together with your corporation members, you get much more event points while the corporation you belong to, increases its reputation." * 2 corporation members: x 1.2 event points, x 1.2 corporation reputation * 3 corporation members: x 1.4 event points, x 1.4 corporation reputation * 4 corporation members: x 1.7 event points, x 1.7 corporation reputation * 5 corporation members: x 2 event points, x 2 corporation reputation Rewards * Top 5 players receive: Gold Case case: "If you are a winner and a real achiever, then you will aim for the first place, and when you get it, this fantastic gold case will be yours too. It's more than just a marvelous trophy: It will make your business thrive!" The case contains: **X-Module Amplifier **2 E-Module of Devotion **2 E-Module of Winged Happiness **2 E-Module of Happy Date **30-day active VIP certificate ** Certificate for 5,000 **Blue forms - 3 **Yellow forms - 3 * Top 20 players receive: Silver Case case: "The silver case for runners-up contains a multitude of valuable prizes to make your city more successful and your business more profitable." The case contains: **E-Module Amplifier **1 E-Module of Devotion **1 E-Module of Winged Happiness **1 E-Module of Happy Date **14-day active VIP certificate ** Certificate for 3,000 **Blue forms - 2 **Yellow forms - 2 * Top 100 players receive: Pink Case case: "If you are one of the top three players, then this case is yours! It takes a stubborn streak to earn it, so you should be proud! It will significantly increase your business's profit margins." The case contains: **R-Module Amplifier **1 E-Module of Devotion **1 R-Module of Winged Happiness **1 R-Module of Happy Date **7-day active VIP certificate ** Certificate for 2,000 **Blue forms - 1 **Yellow forms - 1 * Top 250 players receive: Red Case case: "Participation is important too! You may not have won a fancy trophy, but you got valuable experience, and this case too. It has everything an enterprising businessperson needs to grow their business!" contains: **R-Module of Devotion **R-Module of Winged Happiness **1-day active VIP certificate ** Certificate for 1,000 Sample Cupid Boss Fight Category:Boss Fight